


University Life

by Niina_rox



Series: Up10tion Relationships [2]
Category: UP10TION
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2018-11-29 21:02:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11448996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niina_rox/pseuds/Niina_rox
Summary: Happy Birthday Changhyun!





	1. Chapter 1

_A year ago._

_"Lee Hwanhee and Lee Changhyun starting from now, you two are on the debate team." They both look at their teacher, groaning a little but agreeing. It's mostly their friends that know they will be awkward with each other. The most they are at the moment is classmates. They quietly finished class, of course, they went their separate ways. Hwanhee feeling conflicted as he walked back, to his dorm room._

_Jinwook was sitting on their couch; he noticed Hwanhee the moment he walked in. It didn't take him long to notice that, something was wrong. He closed the book he was reading "what's wrong Hwanhee?" it, was quiet Hwanhee looked at him. "Well I've been put on the debate team, with Changhyun" Jinwook was surprised. "Wow," nothing more was said._

 

_In another dorm._

_"Changhyun why do you seem distracted" they were, met with silence. "You know it's not the end of the world," Changhyun scoffed as he laid on his bed. "If it isn't then how did I end up on the debate team with Hwanhee." Changhyun looked at his friends, who were both smirking. "You two are no help" Sooil and Gyujin, laughed a little._

 

It's been two days since they kissed, again. Hwanhee can't stop blushing whenever he thinks about the kiss. Changhyun is the same, but he smiles like a fool. It wouldn't be hard to know their, friends think it's funny. Sooil and Gyujin tease him to no end, Jinwook teases Hwanhee in his own way. It's coincidental that there is a party tonight, it's no surprise that Hwanhee and Changhyun end up in a room together. A drink in their hands instead of being on either side, of the room. 

Unable to stand each other.

They're next to each other on the couch, among the other party goers. Changhyun is the one who initiates conversation, Hwanhee smiling as he talks. A few drinks in it simply add to how they feel, about each other. It starts with a look then it's only a manner, of seconds before they kiss. It's simple at; first, it then progresses naturally. Although it seems like it will be more, like the last time they were at a party. But instead, they simply go somewhere, quiet to talk.

Which is nice holding hands along the way, causing Hwanhee to blush.They end up in a park sitting, on the swings. Swinging a little the night was cold, but the drinks in their system is keeping them warm. "I never thought I would feel this way, about anyone" Hwanhee was looking at his feet. Changhyun was looking at Hwanhee, smiling a little as he added: "well Hwanhee." "In all honesty, I don't think there's a better, person to feel this way about." Hwanhee looked at him, surprised and blushing like mad.

A moment later Changhyun reached out to hold, his hand Hwanhee didn't hesitate. Then they were up, finding a bench to sit on. Then once again it happened naturally, Changhyun held Hwanhee's face. Their lips slowly touched fitting together perfectly, of course, it was after a few minutes they needed to part. So they could breathe, it was obvious they were both thinking. That nothing could beat this feeling; nothing could change.

How they felt at this moment.

They walked back to the dorms holding hands, smiling like fools. Reaching Hwanhee's dorm first, Changhyun took the opportunity to kiss him one more time. Before asking him for his phone, Hwanhee added his number in Changhyun's phone. A few minutes later he was alone of course, Hwanhee couldn't believe it. He felt like he was floating on a cloud, Changhyun smiled as he walked to his dorm. He was wondering what he should message him; he was so busy thinking.

He wasn't aware that Gyujin was in the room, laughing a little at him. Changhyun noticed after a few minutes, "I guess you're distracted because of Hwanhee." Changhyun nodded still smiling, and it was quiet. And since it was almost midnight they headed, to bed. Changhyun laid there for a moment, or two. Before he messaged Hwanhee.

 

_To Hwanhee:_

_"Goodnight Hwanhee :P dream about me."_

 

Hwanhee laughed a little as his phone went off, he got settled in bed before replying. 

 

_To Changhyun:_

_"Goodnight Changhyun :) as long as you dream about me."_

 

For the first time in a while, Hwanhee went to sleep with a smile on his face. The next morning was quiet; it's a slow start for a Sunday. Hwanhee went out with Jinwook for breakfast; it was very obvious something exciting happened. "I take it last night was a good night for you, Hwanhee" Jinwook smiled a little. Hwanhee was still happy now, with a smile permanently plastered on his face. "It was" a second later his phone, buzzed in his pocket. He knew who it was immediately.

 

_To Hwanhee:_

_"Morning Hwan :D"_

 

Hwanhee blushed a little at the nickname.

 

_To Changhyun:_

_"Morning Hyun :)"_

 

Sitting in a cafe. Jinwook couldn't believe his friend was, so distracted they had ordered. Or well Jinwook did, "I never expected Changhyun would have this effect on you." Hwanhee laughed a little awkwardly, "I certainly didn't expect it." In another part of town, Changhyun was, heading to another cafe with Sooil and Gyujin. It didn't need to be said about why Changhyun had changed overnight.  


	2. Chapter 2

It's been a week. Exactly seven days since Changhyun and Hwanhee, had their sort of date. And it's been stuck on Hwanhee's mind. So much so Changhyun is pretty much, the only one that he wants. The only one he wants to be with, even if they don't see each other anywhere. Besides class, they're always messaging, and it's obvious it's a good thing.

 

_To Hwanhee:_

_"Hey, Hwan are you having a good day? :)"_

 

_To Changhyun:_

_"Hi :) yeah I'm having a good day Hyun."_

 

_To Changhyun:_

_"We need to hang out again :P"_

 

_To Hwanhee:_

_"I know we do."_

 

Changhyun was feeling so much with Hwanhee, more than he's felt with other people. He felt the need to protect him, to always make him feel safe. It's the first time he's always wanted to, be by someone's side. It's now time for the usual debate class, Hwanhee's up first from Changhyun's spot he can see. Most of their classmates and today he's, noticed that Hwanhee has an admirer. It's not hard to see considering Jin is, the one who's paying the most attention.

Changhyun feels a hint of jealousy grow, inside him of course. Hwanhee has noticed too but, he's a little too preoccupied. In his heart, he knows there's, no one else. And even though they aren't dating, Hwanhee simply wants to assure Changhyun. Once his turn was over Hwanhee thought, about how he would tell Changhyun. At the end of class Jin waited until it was, just him and Hwanhee. Although Changhyun was close by, just waiting for Hwanhee.

"You know Hwanhee I've liked you for a while now," it was quiet Hwanhee didn't know what to think. But he had a feeling this was coming. "I see" Jin was wanting a different response, soon he continued. "I was wondering if you wanted to come, and have coffee with me." Hwanhee was a little stunned, part of him was going to say 'I'll think about it.' The rest of him ended up saying "thank you but no," it was quiet Hwanhee walked away. He was quiet as he walked past Changhyun, it surprised him.

But Changhyun didn't have time to wonder, or question it since it was time for his next class. Hwanhee was feeling a little unusual about, it all the while he was focused on work. Hwanhee walked back to his dorm; it was quiet in most areas except in his mind.

 

_To Hwanhee:_

_"What happened with Jin? Are you ok?"_

 

_To Changhyun:_

_"I'm fine I think, he said he liked me."_

 

_To Hwanhee:_

_"Really?"_

 

_To Changhyun:_

_"Yeah."_

 

For a few minutes, Hwanhee thought about what, he would say next. But as he laid on his bed he, was slowly typing out his reply.

 

_To Changhyun:_

_"Don't worry though you're the only one I want."_

 

Changhyun couldn't stop the smile on his face; he was smiling so much he got looks from his classmates. One being Gyujin "stop smiling like that," Changhyun just looked at him. "Make me" Gyujin just shrugged his shoulders, and focused on class. "Make sure you pay attention to this next bit; it will be in the exam." Even while concentrating the smile was, still very evident on Changhyun's face. Once it was over "why are you so happy anyway," at first he said nothing.

But Gyujin figured it out in the end, "it's because of Hwanhee isn't it." Changhyun simply nodded. He wanted to rush over to Hwanhee's dorm, to kiss him. Which in the end he did he dropped his things, off in the room and went over there. It was like he was expecting him at; first, nothing was said. They looked at each other smiling a little; then it was instant. Changhyun walked in closing the distance, between them. He put his arms around Hwanhee as he kissed him.

Hwanhee held onto him as they simply kissed, in the doorway. Neither of them noticed that Jinwook had walked in, they, of course, didn't notice what he was doing. It was only after they pulled apart to breathe, that they realized they weren't alone. Jinwook was smiling "you know it's about time you two," Hwanhee got a little shy. Blushing as he tried to hide away, Changhyun laughed a little. A moment later "I'll leave you two alone," neither of them failed to see the smirk on his face.

Since Changhyun was still holding him, he decided to whisper in Hwanhee's ear. "So, Hwanhee would you like to be my boyfriend?" It was only a second later he said. "Yes" he was smiling so brightly, without hesitation they kissed again.

 

The next day they made time to meet up for, breakfast sitting at one of the cafes. Sitting in a booth and on the same side, no one could miss how happy they are. Even this early in the morning, it was quiet enough. As they waited for their order, it probably didn't help that their friends walked in. Only a little surprised at how they were, "so how are you two on this fine Tuesday?."

Sooil was smirking a little of course; he was the most curious. Jinwook wasn't saying anything he was, just trying to figure out what he wanted. Gyujin finished ordering and headed over, standing next to Sooil "I knew it would happen between you two."


	3. Chapter 3

It's been two days. Hwanhee is smiling despite how bored he is, sitting in class alone. Even though he was paying attention in his mind, he was busy thinking about a certain someone. He almost wasn't aware he was missing out, on some important information for their upcoming test. So he quickly wrote down what he needed, to know it was a relief when class was over. As he was walking back to his dorm room, he received a message from his parents. Asking if he was able to meet them for lunch, Hwanhee didn't hesitate to say he could.

It has been close to two months since he last seen them.

So once he put his books away, he grabbed his phone and wallet. And then walks to meet his parents, they'd only been waiting a little while when he arrived. "So, is there anything new in your life son," it was instant as Hwanhee smiled. "In fact there is" he took a moment before, saying "I have a boyfriend now." It was quiet as they took the news in, they had always been a little hesitant. Ever since Hwanhee came out. But at this moment they began to accept it more, "so, tell us about him." Hwanhee was more than happy to talk about Changhyun.

Meanwhile.

 

"Soon there'll be a group assignment coming up, and as you're all probably thinking." "I'll be choosing those groups" there was a collective groan, across the classroom. Their teacher wasn't surprised she moved on, "each group will pick a topic you'll look at every aspect of it." Changhyun was a little excited about finding out, who he would be paired up with a few minutes later. Their teacher went around and chose people at random, then making them move closer to their teammates. Changhyun didn't mind who was in his group, the flirting from one of the girls he could do without.

"Leah stop flirting and concentrate" she blushed a little, and concentrated. By the end of the class, they had chosen, their topic and worked out a schedule. Just as everyone else had filed out of the room, Leah stopped him. "Changhyun I'm curious would you want to go out, with me tonight for some drinks." He took his time he's never had this problem before, besides he has Hwanhee now. Part of him wanted to speak his mind, but he didn't want to deal with someone he rejected badly.

So, after taking a deep breath. "Thank you but no," she seemed a little bit disappointed. After nothing else was said, they parted and, left the room. It was quiet for the moment as Changhyun, took some time to get over what had happened. Of course, he feels a little weird about, it by the time he was back at his dorm. His phone went off in his pocket; he smiled like a fool when he noticed it was Hwanhee.

_To Changhyun:_

_"I just finished having lunch with my parents, so now they know about us."_

 

_To Hwanhee:_

_"Well, it's good that they know ^.^."_

 

They continued messaging for a little while, before meeting up in the dining room for dinner. Sitting in the corner next to each other, it was plain as day that they are together. They were so busy having a random conversation; they barely noticed Jinwook sat down at the table. He wasn't surprised he just let them be, after a few minutes they noticed by then. They had been joined by Sooil and Gyujin; they were having a couple of different conversations.

Hwanhee was smiling a little as he said, "and the next time I meet with my parents." "They want you to come with me" Changhyun was, only a little surprised. "Well that sounds like fun" Hwanhee smiled more, Changhyun felt nothing but happy. It's not like Changhyun would say no, to meeting Hwanhee's parents as much as he is nervous. Is as much as he is excited, they finished dinner soon after it was quiet. Hwanhee went back to his dorm to study, Jinwook ended up doing to same. Changhyun went back to his room.


	4. Chapter 4

A week later. It's a quiet Friday, and it's a little after ten. Some students don't have much at all on today, that includes a certain couple. Who happen to have found a way to entertain, themselves simply by making out. Sitting on Changhyun’s bed Hwanhee straddling, his lap its obvious that this was a good idea. As they kiss rather passionately in between, each kiss Changhyun whispers different things to his boyfriend. A lot of the time Hwanhee ends up laughing, a fair bit. It was all going well and would have continued, if Gyujin hadn't interrupted them.

He clears his throat ”what is it Gyujin,” ”I hate to interrupt, but you might want to stop what you're doing.” They stop and still hold each other, Changhyun wants to kick his friend out of his room but. ”Why” Gyujin smirks ”because your mum and your brother, are in the other room.” He places his head on Hwanhee’s shoulder, groaning a little quietly. He feels a little bit awkward of course, Hwanhee knows why it's why he's smiling. It seems that Gyujin could tell what's wrong, he quietly and awkwardly leaves the room. That's when Hwanhee giggles.

Changhyun does his best to glare at him, but it doesn't work for him. After a minute or two he's right and then walks out, the three of them are talking. He happily hugs his mum, and then his brother. ”Why didn’t you tell me you were coming,” she laughed a little ”where's the fun in that.” Of course, she notices that he's been kissing someone. Jonghyun noticed all while smirking a little. ”So, who is the special someone that, you've been kissing.” Changhyun blushes a not so subtle shade of pink, making them both laugh.

A few moments later Hwanhee walks out; he's a little shy. But Changhyun’s mum changes that with a hug, he breaks the silence. ”Mum this is my boyfriend, Hwanhee,” she smiles as she pulls away ”it's nice to meet you.” He’s then introduced to Jonghyun; it became clear she didn't want to let him go. Hwanhee didn't seem to mind Changhyun did; he complained: ”mum you're hugging him longer than you hug me.” They all laughed it was quiet for a couple of minutes, before she asked: ”would you like to come and have lunch with us.” 

They didn't hesitate considering neither of them, were busy it was as they were heading to the restaurant. That Hwanhee got a message from his parents, wanting to meet up again. Naturally, he asked if they could join them, she seemed delighted in meeting his parents. Plus it would be good for Changhyun to meet, his boyfriend's parents. They all talked getting to know each other then as their, parents talked Hwanhee got to know Jonghyun. He also found out a few stories from Changhyun’s past; it was clear that he was embarrassed.

He hid his face in his hands Hwanhee laughed a little, before wrapping his arm around him. He added: ”if it will make you feel better I could tell, you some of my embarrassing stories.” At first, he remained silent thinking it through. Part of him wanted to say no, but it sounded like a good idea. ”Okay” it became obvious they were both curious, ”I wonder where I should start.” In the end, he had them both laughing. By then Hwanhee wished he hadn't said anything, but it helped Changhyun feel better. It wasn't long before lunch was over.

They said goodbye to Hwanhee’s parents first, then as Changhyun’s mother and brother left. She had to say something to embarrass him, as mothers do. She side hugged him and said, ”since I know you both are acquainted with kissing.” ”I’ll just say don't do anything I wouldn't do,” both her sons cringed ”mum.” She laughed a little too loudly; then they were alone again. Slowly heading back "I can't believe my mum said that," Hwanhee smiled a little then reached out to hold his hand, Changhyun was beginning to feel better.

"It could have been worse," Changhyun laughed "true." They were quiet the rest of the way, but it didn't matter.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday Changhyun!

It was a quiet Wednesday night as they relaxed, on Changhyun’s bed. Hwanhee was happy about tomorrow; it was so obvious he couldn't stop smiling. ”Can you stop smiling so much” Hwanhee laughed a little, ”I could but there is something wonderful happening tomorrow.” Changhyun hid his face in his pillow, ”you can't escape your birthday.” Changhyun scoffed quietly ”I can if I want to.” Hwanhee held him close he ended up whispering, ”not with me around.” 

Changhyun held on not wanting to ever let go; he knows if it wasn't Hwanhee reminding him, his friends would be. 

It was the following morning Hwanhee was awake first, he decided to place a few kisses all over his boyfriend's face. Getting no reaction in the beginning, but it didn't take long. Once he knew Changhyun was awake, he happily said ”happy birthday.” Changhyun kisses him on the lips, ”thank you” it was quiet for a few minutes. ”So, what have you planned for today” Hwanhee, smiled slyly ”not telling you yet.” Of course, he wasn't at all surprised; it wasn't long before they heard Gyujin and Sooil. Naturally, he was curious.

And since he's the birthday boy, he can't resist walking out. It wasn't hard to tell the pair had been up to something; they had put up a few decorations. Along with a few presents on their small dining table, Changhyun felt a little suspicious given the smiles they both had. As he got closer they tossed a bit of confetti over him, before they pulled him into a hug ”happy birthday Changhyun.” He managed a ”thank you” then, ”guys I need to breathe.” It was a few seconds before they let go, he then took the time to have a look at his presents.

What he didn't know or notice was what Hwanhee was up to, he had been busy recording that moment. Before deciding to join them, they all talked a little, while Changhyun was occupied. Of course, no one mentioned what they had planned for later on, apart from having to go to a class or two. Part of Hwanhee’s plan was to take his boyfriend out for a nice lunch, since they both have a morning class. Once it was out of the way after meeting up, at Hwanhee’s dorm. They slowly left and headed into the city; he was holding Changhyun’s hand the entire time. 

”So, where are we heading” he knew he wouldn't, find out but he thought he’d still try. All Hwanhee did was smile a little, ”I’m not ruining my surprise.” It fell quiet again it wasn't long before they, arrived Changhyun was impressed. ”I see why you didn't say anything” Hwanhee smiled proudly, its good that it wasn't too busy inside. Sitting in one of the booths in the back, they had a little privacy which was nice. Hwanhee couldn't resist planting a kiss, on his cheek causing a nice shade of pink to dust Changhyun’s cheeks. Of course, that made him happy. 

Lunch was a little quiet but it didn't matter, not to Changhyun he was with one of his favourite people. That evening after dinner they had a few drinks, with Sooil, Gyujin and Jinwook. It was nice Hwanhee learnt a few things, about his boyfriend that had him unable to control his laughter. It was normal for Changhyun to be embarrassed, his face was red and it wasn't from drinking. Of course, it seemed like Gyujin and Sooil, were going to keep having their fun. But soon enough everyone slowly headed, to bed then it was just the two of them. 

The evening ended with them in Changhyun’s bed, facing each other he slowly reached out and gently caressed his cheek. Hwanhee hadn't planned on it but he blushed, even more so when Changhyun closed the distance and kissed him. ”Thank you for today” he smiled a little, ”you're welcome” it fell quiet. Changhyun fell asleep with a smile on his face, knowing his birthday was a very memorable one. 


End file.
